


Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, they're like 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Adrien sighed, releasing his transformation and laying down on the flat rooftop of the TV station. He glanced at Marinette who sat beside him, cross-legged as she stared at the stars. Somewhere behind them, Tikki and Plagg gave them their distance, probably bickering or flirting or both. It was a quiet night, and it was nice for a change, to have a peaceful time together without homework, Hawk Moth, or anything else bothering them.Marinette crawled over to him, curling up on his chest, tucking her chin under his as they had grown used to. Kissing the top of her head he murmured, "It's so nice right now. Imagine if it could always be like this? Just laying together, watching the stars, forgetting the world... Wouldn't that be nice."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the very soft, fluffy, heart melting song, "Chasing Cars". I highly recommend you guys give it a listen if you've never heard it!

Adrien sighed, releasing his transformation and laying down on the flat rooftop of the TV station. He glanced at Marinette who sat beside him, cross-legged as she stared at the stars. Somewhere behind them, Tikki and Plagg gave them their distance, probably bickering or flirting or both. It was a quiet night, and it was nice for a change, to have a peaceful time together without homework, Hawk Moth, or anything else bothering them.

Marinette crawled over to him, curling up on his chest, tucking her chin under his as they had grown used to. Kissing the top of her head he murmured, "It's so nice right now. Imagine if it could always be like this? Just laying together, watching the stars, forgetting the world... Wouldn't that be nice."

Marinette hummed, staring up at him with her giant, bluebell eyes, the only ones he'd ever gotten lost in. "It would be, but even with everything that's happened, we finally have each other. That's what matters."

He smiled, "Of course it is, I'm happy with you, happier than I've ever been," he sighed, "I just wish we could have more moments like these and less moments of me thinking I'm gonna lose you."

She poked his chest accusingly, "It's not like I'm the one who keeps dying on you." No matter how jokingly she tried to put it, Adrien knew how much it really bothered her. 

He gently brushed her bangs out her eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, you never fail to bring me back."

She gave a small, exasperated sigh, "I know, I know. It still scares me though, because I keep thinking, what if I fail?"

She was avoiding his eyes. Cupping her face in his hands, he made sure to lock eyes with her, "You won't, you're amazing and I trust you one hundred percent. And no matter what happens, I won't regret a thing."

She leaned over, kissing him a little more forcefully than he anticipated, murmuring a soft, "I love you," against his lips.

Kissing her softly he whispered, "I love you, too."

Marinette then tucked her head back under his chin, her cheek against his heartbeat. With one arm around her securely, and the other rubbing circles in his back, he stared back up at the sky, smiling contently. He was so lucky to have Marinette in his arms, by his side whenever he needed her.

Quietly, he hummed a tune, his mind placing the lyrics where they should be. 

_"If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_


End file.
